Los Caras Pálidas
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: Los Españoles llegan a México ¿Qué es lo que hacen un par de indios y sus hijos? *Basada En Hechos Reales De La Historia De México


**Se supone que esta historia es de cuando los españoles llegaron a conquistar mi país (México) y había muchas muertes y todo eso. Hice esta historia porque en mi país, estamos celebrando el bicentenario de nuestra Independencia, y el Centenario de la Revolución, asi que es un año patrio, bueno, ademas es el inicio del mes de septiembre y nuestra independencia fue en la madrugada del 16 de este día. **

**Edward's POV**

Acababa de llegar a un pueblo vecino, lo único que esperaba era que no me reconocieran para así poder vender éstos objetos y regresar con mi familia.

Había rumores de que llegaron hombres blancos a nuestro territorio. Deje a mi mujer en casa, Bella. Dirán ¿Solo tiene una mujer? Pues si, no pienso que las hembras sean un objeto para intercambiar o jugar. Aunque muchos hombres no lo consideren asi, mis pensamientos no cambiaran. Bella es una mujer única, y tengo la fortuna de que me haya elegido a mí para compartir su vida. Juramos nuestro amor frente al Dios Quetzalcoatl, y eso es un lazo irrompible.

Si, ahora mismo me encuentro en otro pueblo, lejos de mi familia, con el fin de obtener cosas distintas a las que se fabrican de donde yo vengo.

Dicen que con la llegada de los blancos se ha desatado una guerra y no falta mucho para que llegue a nuestras tierras, asi que es mejor estar prevenido a luego lamentarse el no haberlo hecho.

Me mezcle entre los _otros_. Había cambiado mis trapos (N/A: Ropa) por los que la gente utilizaba aquí.

-Amigos míos, tengo objetos que nunca antes habían visto, traídos de otra aldea muy distinta a la nuestra. Pasen, vean y lleven. –Decía constantemente.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron acercando para intercambiar cosas. Tenia que darme prisa, le prometí a Bella que llegaría antes de que la estrella que ilumina se fuese otra vez.

Me apresure a guardad los objetos que había obtenido.

Mire el cielo. Sonreí. _Llegaría a tiempo._

Tome mis pertenencias y me las colgué al cuello. Tenia que emprender un camino bastante largo.

Comencé a andar y mientras mas me acercaba se sentía un aire frío que, todo lo opuesto a lo que es mi pueblo. En fin, mientras este con Bella y mis hijos, Luna y Zen, todo estará bien.

A unos pocos metros de distancia se comenzaban a escuchas gritos, llantos y unos sonidos tan fuertes que no lograba identificar, nunca antes lo había escuchado.

Mis instintos me decían que algo andaba mal, asi que corrí. Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies descalzos me permitían. Tenía que llegar con mi familia, protegerlos y cuidarlos. Luchar por que nada malo les suceda.

Cuando entre a nuestra choza no había nadie. ¿Dónde se habrán escondido?

Salí y troté por los alrededores buscando indicios de ellos. En estos momentos, el pueblo estaba hecho todo un caos. La gente corría de un lado a otro, había muertos, heridos tendidos en el suelo. La gente sollozaba, lloraba… gritaba desgarradoramente. Pero mi Bella no estaba ahí. Mis hijos no estaban ahí. Mi familia no estaba ahí.

Veía a nuestros amigos tirados, sangrando, pero lo único que me importaba ahora, era ella. Bella ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde te metiste?

Hasta que la ví. Tendida en el suelo con sangre en su boca y en su pecho. ¡Oh Dioses!

Corrí hacia ella, mis hijos lloraban, al instante en que me vieron, corrieron a mi abrazándome, aferrándose a mi, llorando descontroladamente.

-¡Mamá a muerto! –Gritaban ambos entre sollozos.

Esto me partía el alma, Bella tenía que estar aquí, conmigo. No podía haber muerto, era tan buena, pura e inocente, ella no merecía la muerte. No puedo creer que ya no este conmigo, pero, sin embargo, es la cruda y cruel realidad.

Un hombre blanco salió de entre los árboles quedando frente a nosotros con algo entre sus manos, parecía un palo, pero no lo era. Tenía el color de los árboles y se veía que era mas duro. (N/A: Es un rifle)

Dijo algo que no entendimos, y comencé.

-¿Que le han hecho a Bella? No tenían porque hacerle daño. El que ustedes sean unos caras pálidas no quiere decir que tengan el derecho de matar a personas buenas como ella. –Le grité.

El hombre blanco apretó en sus manos el palo, lo apunto al cielo y lo aplasto. Después de eso se escucho el mismo sonido que había oído cuando venia en camino. Mis hijos se aferraron todavía más a mí. ¡Son tan pequeños!

De un momento a otro aparecieron más hombres blancos y tomaron a mis hijos. Ellos lloraban y trataban de que los soltasen, pero aquellos hombres eran más fuertes. Yo intentaba lo mismo. No podían separarme de ellos. Ya me habían quitado a Bella, no podían hacer lo mismo con ellos. Pero los hombres, si es que se les podía llamar asi, me tenían agarrado con las manos contra mi espalda.

Se llevaron a mis hijos, y momentos después comenzaron a arrastrarme. Los caras pálidas reían entre sí. Yo no le veía nada de gracioso, acababan de separarme de mis hijos, mataron a mi esposa y ellos lo disfrutaban. En serio que la vida no es justa. ¿Que mal habré hecho para que me castigasen de esta forma?

Por más que les gritaba a los blancos, ellos no me entendían y me ignoraban, mi desesperación estaba al punto máximo.

Me conducieron a una choza grande donde había mas de los míos.

Nos cambiaron de trapos, los que nos pusieron tapaban mas. Era algo extraño e incómodo a la vez.

Nos llevaron a un claro ¿Que nos harían? Había un grupo de blancos formados frente a nosotros con sonrisas maquiavélicas en sus rostros. Uno de ellos tenían una bola del tamaño de una sandía en sus manos, se la lanzaba a otro y asi hasta que nos pasaron, el que traía la bola se detuvo y la lanzo a un aro que estaba en el aire sujeto a un palo que salía de la tierra.

Siguieron haciendo lo mismo por un rato. Ninguno de nosotros entendía nada, ¿Por qué se movían alrededor de nosotros? ¿Acaso bailaban? ¿Que hacían las personas observando desde aquellas bancas? De un momento a otro todo acabó.

Nos amarraron y guiaron hacia otra choza, solo que esta se veía oscura y tenebrosa.

Ahí había un mueble de madera, pusieron mi cabeza en medio de la tabla y esa cosa apretaba mi cuello. Una cosa se estaba deslizando sobre mí, podía sentirlo. Este seria mi fin.

-Bella. –Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir un inmenso dolor y caer en la oscuridad.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno o malo? Ustedes dicen.

Lo hice mientras estaba en mi clase de historia xD… como eso es de lo único que se habla, en lugar de poner atención me puse a escribir… y esque ¿A quien le gusta escuchar todo esto de nuevo si cada rato lo oyes? Pero en fin, solo no le digan a mi maestra ni a mi mamá que no puse atención en clase xD pues ustedes ya saben lo que hice… En fin, si les gusto o les aborreció háganmelo saber por medio de un review ¿Si?

Por favor, Por favor, Por favor… son gratis y además a quien lo haga algún día encontrara la olla de oro al final del arcoiris, ademas de un vale por una noche con Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Mike, Tyler, Sam, Embry, o quien ustedes quieran de Twilight, todos están en la convocatoria.

At' CynthiaaRivas


End file.
